


I'm Just Your Problem

by blessthefallenones



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessthefallenones/pseuds/blessthefallenones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum are getting an arranged marriage that their parents set up. Prince Gumball is in love with Marshall Lee and Marshall feels the same. Marceline loves Princess Bubblegum and tries her hardest to break up the two. In the process the Princess starts falling for Marceline and its all just a big mess. Meanwhile Jake is helping Finn try to win back Flame Princess, although Jake does has doubts that it'll ever work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been good at making big chapters just to warn you... The chapters might be on the short side so, sorry.

*I don't want anymore suitors. I don't need anymore suitors. I am already in love with the one I can't have. I am in love with Marshall Lee the Vampire King.* Gumball woke up wanting so bad to scream this to his dad. He just wouldn't understand. No one would. Not even Marshall Lee would. Especially since he pretends he completely hates him. It's just easier that way. 

"Hey princess!" Gumball came floating down from the ceiling.  
"MARSHALL!" The Prince yelled startled as he fell off the bed.  
"Nicely done. Hey aren't you supposed to be king sometime soon? How are you gonna do that if you can't even get out of bed correctly?" Marshall asked, floating above Gumball as Gumball struggled to get up from leaning on the bed legs up and head down..  
"What are you doing here?" Gumball asked in a monotone voice once he got up.  
"I always watch you sleep. I would have said hi a long time ago if I would have known you were gonna fall like that. You really should be more careful. Especially since that daddy of yours needs you to be strong and healthy if you're gonna marry the Princess of the Candy Kingdom in Ooo."  
"I'm marrying her?!" Gumball asked in confusion.  
"Of course the Prince is the last to know... I guess your dad hasn't told you yet." Marshall said as there was a knock at the door.  
"Gumball can I come in?" Came the voice of his dad as Marshall floated in the corner of the ceiling to hide.  
"Ya."  
"Hey, I have some news. You know that princess over in the land of Ooo?" His dad asked.  
"Yaaa. I know. That's who I am marrying."  
"I take it that your friend has been snooping around this morning again."  
"Please. He's hardly my friend." Gumball said rolling his eyes.  
"Then who is he to you?" His dad asked brushing back his black hair. His grey skin in a sticky messy glob. No one has seen him except for the Prince and Marshall Lee.  
Gumball looked up at Marshall thinking for a second. "Well. I guess he's a pest that needs to be exterminated..." Gumball said being extra cruel, looking back at his dad. Marshall Lee felt hurt by these words. *I guess he never really has liked me... I should stop trying.* He thought to himself and left quietly out of Gumball's balcony.  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
"BUBBLEGUM!" The voice of the Princesses mom came from the door of her lab.  
"Yes mom?" the Princess said stopping what she was doing and walking over to open the door.  
"Get ready soon for the meeting of the Prince of Ooo's Candy Kingdom and you have a visitor as well. I found her wondering through the castle." She said in a bright tone and pulling Marceline's arm over inside the room.  
"Hey Bub. How's it going?" Marceline asked as Bubblegum's mom left.  
"It's going good. Now, may I ask what you are doing here?" Bubblegum asked slightly irritated.  
"Well, I just felt like seeing you. I haven't seen you in a while sooo." Marceline answered with a shrug.  
"Well you're messing up my mood so if you'd please leave...."  
"PLEASE DON'T MARRY THE PRINCE!" Marceline blurted.  
"Why not? Why do you care?"  
"Because if you marry him, you'll have to leave and live there and.. the errr. Candy Kingdom won't, have, a... Leader?" Marceline asked.  
"If you want, I can make you the new queen or princess of the land. I am moving my Candy People are moving with me. If they want to." Bubblegum said.  
"NO! I mean no. I just. Goodbye." Marceline left with out another word and sighed as she left. *How am I gonna do this? This is weird. Why do I like you?* Marceline thought as she left.  
"That was weird." Bubblegum said confused and then just shrugged, "Oh well. She's never been straight forward anyway. She's just trying to get inside my head." *I can't think too much of this meeting anyway. I need to go get ready anyway.* She thought closing her door of the lab and then walking to her room.

Marceline floated away from the kingdom. *I need to go see Marshall... I need to know who this prince is. I need to make sure he is good.* She wondered and ate red for a while until she entered the land of Ooo and searched for her brother.   
"Hey have you seen Marshall Lee the Vampire King?" She asked anyone she came across on the lonely road. She asked anyone but no one seemed to know who he was. Until she came across a girl who was interested.   
"Why? Who are you?" The girl asked.   
"I'm Marceline. I'm his sister. The Vampire Queen."   
"I didn't know he had a sister! Where are you from?"   
"Ooo. Now have you seen him or not?"   
"Well. No not lately. But I can take you to his house if you want."   
"YES! That would be awesome!"   
"Okay. My names Fiona by the way." The girl said before she started to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn sung in his and Jake's now darkened house. The windows were all covered and all the lights were out except for one candle that Finn was laying down next to. Jake sat on the couch a few feet away from him, he felt like it was his fault that Finn was feeling this way. *But how was I supposed to know that Finn was gonna jack everything up?* He kept saying to himself.   
"Hey, do you think food will make you feel better?" Jake asked. It's been an hour since Finn blacked everything out and lit the candle and started singing.   
"The only thing that'll make me feel better is FP and I don't have her..." Finn said, "I think I am done with dating for now. I mean, I always mess everything up. I'm no good."   
"Come one! You'll be okay! Remember what I told you."   
"Ummm."   
"Being sucky at something just means that you're one step at being sorta good... Or something like that. I don't really remember." Jake said, "So keep at it."   
"I can't. I am in love with FP. I can't just not be in love with FP. Jake, I am really serious this time. I want Fire Princess to be what Lady is to you." Finn said.   
"Well then what are you moping over here for? Go and get your Lady!" Jake said excitedly, "COME OOON!"   
"No, she's happy without me." Finn said, "And I want her to be happy."   
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
"So, how do you know my brother?" Marceline asked as her and Fiona walked.   
"Well, I thought he was a bad guy so I might have tried to kill him but then I learned that he's a pretty rad dude." She answered. *Oh, he turned out alright. I haven't seen him in forever. I kind of always remembered how he was. I guess I shouldn't have lost touch so easily.*  
"So, why haven't I met you?" Fiona asked, "Why didn't I know about you, I mean."  
"Well, we never kept in touch, after I ran away. I thought he'd... Well. Has he told you about our Dad?" Marceline asked. Fiona nodded.   
"Well I thought he was gonna turn out like him. But, I guess he's okay."   
"So what makes you wanna come see him now?"   
"Well, you're Prince is supposed to marry our Princess and well... I guess I don't really wanna get into too much detail." Marceline answered a little uncomfortable as they neared a cave.   
"Well his house is in there. Um. He said he didn't really wanna see anyone today, just so you know, but I guess you being you and all, I guess he might make an exception." Fiona said pointing inside.   
"Okay, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we should hang out sometime?"   
"Ya. Sure!" She said, "Well, I gtg. I will see you soon I hope." Marceline nodded and thanked her before she left.   
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
"Um, Fire Princess?" Jake asked, he had decided to go see Fire Princess.   
"Hey Jake! Um, why are you here? Oh and where's Finn?" She asked surprised to see him there alone.   
"Well, you see, that's the reason I am here. He's sad and..."   
"Why is he sad? Did something happen?"   
"No, he just, he misses you Princess."   
"Then why isn't he here with you?" She asked.   
"Well, he thinks you're happy without him."   
"Why would he think that?"   
"I don't know... But I was wondering if you could come back to the tree with me to see him."   
"Sorry. I can't. If I leave, the kingdom will go into complete chaos. You see, I am on a very strict schedule and you see I can't ever leave. Which reminds me. You have to go or I'll miss my evening tea with this really important guy to our town so ya. Sorry. But please tell Finn he can come whenever he wants and that I miss him too okay? Come back whenever you want! Keep in touch!" And with that Jake left to go back to face Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubblegum was nervous as her and her mom went to the land of Aaa to visit their Candy Kingdom and The Prince. "Remember to sit up straight and to talk politely." Bubblegum sat instantly straight and sighed slouching again.  
"What if he doesn't like me?" She asked folding her arms and staring straight.  
"Come on Bubs, do you really think that he won't like you? You're beautiful with everything a lady needs to be proper." Her mother reassured her.  
"What if I don't like him?" She asked, mainly to herself.  
"Well then that's a price you'll have to make for your kingdom." Bubblegum sighed and sat up straight once again as the carriage was bumped around and shaky. Soon the carriage stopped and they were right in front of the castle. Bubblegum's heart raced as someone opened the door for her and her mom and helped them out. She started making sure that everything was fine with her, her long pink dress had no creases and her pink hat sat correctly on her head. She looked up at the almost identical castle as her own until she saw a boy who was pink as her smiling, wearing a pink suit.   
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
Marceline's heart raced as she walked up to what was apparently her brother's house. She walked up the steps slowly until she came to the door and knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again. "Hello? Marshall Lee?" She called wriggling the door knob which was locked. She looked around and saw a note on the floor next to the mat. "Hey so soorrryyy if I'm not here right now. I had some important business to take care of an I won't be back in a while. So go home or wait for me. Whatever you want. I don't care... -Marshall." *Oookkaayy then, I guess I'll stay here...*  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
*Okay. I need to support my best friend on this. He doesn't like her and is being forced to marry her. That's not very fair so I am just gonna stay here until the rat.....* "And make sure that friend, Maran is it?"   
"It's Marshall and I can't control him." Gumball answered as he and his dad interrupted Marshall's thinking.   
"Well at least try to. Now go get ready. They shall arrive soon." His dad said and Gumball rolled his eyes and got up. *I wonder where he is anyway. I haven't seen him since this morning when he left before my dad even did. He usually comes and at least helps me get dressed.* Gumball thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, *I hope what I said didn't make him mad or anything. I think he thinks we're friends, which we are. He's my best friend other than Fiona but... It's different because I love him. Ugh! Why is this so complicated?!*   
"Hey princess." Marshall said once they were alone.   
"Oh, hiii," Gumball said slightly embarrassed because of what he was just thinking about.   
"So, do you really like the Princess Bubblegum?"   
"N, no not really actually..." He stuttered with his words.   
"Well then why are you marrying her? I mean shouldn't you marry for love?" Marshall asked as the went to his room.   
"I can't marry for love Marshall. I've explained it to you a thousand times."   
"Why not? No one is stopping you."   
"My duty is to the people of the Candy Kingdom and if marrying her makes this whole thing better then so be it." Gumball explained as they walked in his room and shut the door.   
"Well do you even know why you're marrying her?"   
"Well... No not really. But its not my job for me to know."   
"Do you hear what you're saying!? You're only marrying her because she's the only princess for miles."   
"And how would you know that? I mean, where do you hear all this stuff anyway?" Gumball asked.   
"I stalk this castle 24/7. I barely leave."   
"You're such a creep." Marshall just chuckled rolling his eyes.   
"I'm only a creep for you..."   
"Why only for me? What did I ever do?"   
"Nothing bad. I just don't want to see you unhappy..." By now Marshall Lee the Vampire King started getting nervous and his cheeks a little red.   
"Why does it matter if I'm happy or not? I mean no one's ever cared before..."   
"Well... I... It's hard to explain... I just feel different around you." Gumball's heart started racing at the sudden seriousness as Marshall started to advance to him.   
"Wha... What do you mean different?"   
"Well... I mean, this..." Marshall stepped forward leaving no room for anything and kissed Gumball passionately and hard. Gumball, hesitant at first kissed back deeply and meaningfully.   
"Gumball... I think I love you." Marshall said breaking the kiss for a second.


End file.
